


Kiss It Better

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether you are a ten year old girl or a 35 year old Navy SEAL a kiss always makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta on short notice. This was written for the Festival of Kissing at the LJ Comm [kissemdanno.](http://community.livejournal.com/kissemdanno/)

“Ouch!” Grace yelled.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Steve winced as he dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on Grace’s knee. “But I have to kill all the germs.”

“It hurts,” Grace whined.

“I know,” Steve replied. “That’s what happens when you go rollerblading without knee pads. Didn’t your dad buy you knee pads just last week?”

“Yes.” Grace mumbled.

“Then why didn’t you wear them?” Steve asked as he set the cotton ball aside.

“Nobody wears knee pads,” Grace said. “It’s not cool.”

“And skinned knees are?”

“You don’t wear a seat belt,” Grace pointed out. “And Uncle Chin doesn’t wear a helmet on his bike.”

Steve opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. He really was being a hypocrite. “You’re right, I should wear a seat belt and I’ll talk to Chin about his helmet, but you have to promise me that you’ll wear all of your pads next time.”

“Okay,” Grace said with a small smile.

Steve carefully placed a Band-Aid over Grace’s skinned knee. “All good now?”

“Almost,” Grace said. She lifted her leg so that her knee was in front of his face. “Danno always kisses it better.”

“Does he?” Steve asked. “And it helps?”

Grace nodded seriously.

Steve felt a bit out of his element but he leaned forward to give the Band-Aid a quick peck before helping her off of the counter. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you!” Grace said with a grin before running back outside.

“How long have you been there?” Steve asked quietly without turning around.

“Long enough,” Danny replied from the doorway. “You’re good with her. You know?”

Steve didn’t answer because he didn’t know. No matter how much he loved Grace, a large part of him was still terrified of children.

“Hey,” Danny walked up behind Steve and placed a hand on his back. “I mean it. You did good. I wouldn’t have left her with you if I didn’t know you could do it.”

Steve nodded as he packed up the first aid kit. He was honored that Danny trusted him with Grace. It said a lot about their relationship. That trust said without words so many of the things that neither of them could vocalize. It wasn’t just about a few hours of babysitting either. It was about Danny making him a part of Grace’s life for the long haul. It meant that this thing between them was also for the long haul.

Steve smiled as he turned around to face Danny. “So Grace said you always kiss her boo-boos…”

“Yes.” Danny raised his eyebrow as he stared at Steve. “What of it?”

“Well I was just thinking that my old shoulder injury is acting up,” Steve replied gesturing to his left shoulder.

“Are you serious?” Danny laughed. “You want me to kiss _your_ boo-boo?”

“Well Grace did say it helps…” Steve trailed off as he reached out to rest his right hand on Danny’s hip. He slipped his thumb under Danny’s shirt to brush gently at his stomach.

At Steve’s touch, Danny’s laughter quickly faded and he licked his lips. “Well if Grace said it helps.”

Danny rolled Steve’s shirtsleeve up as high as he could, revealing the puckered scar from a past bullet wound. He leaned forward to press his lips gently to the mark. “There is that better?”

“Much.” Steve said his voice low. “But now my neck seems to be aching.”

“Oh it is?” Danny whispered. He brushed his lips against Steve’s collar bone. “There?”

“Just a little higher.”

Danny slowly trailed kisses up Steve’s neck until he reached his chin. “There. Anywhere else?”

“Here,” Steve whispered pointing to his lips.

“Of course,” Danny murmured, stretching up to meet Steve’s lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle, a soft caress of lips. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, pulling him in close and darted his tongue out to deepen the kiss.

“Ew!” Grace mock gagged from the door. “You two are as bad as mom and Stan.”

Steve dropped his arms and Danny pulled back quickly.

“I’ll have you know we are much worse than your mother and Stan.” Danny told Grace seriously. “Much worse. It’s not even a competition.”

“That’s gross, Dad.” She said rolling her eyes and going back outside.

“How can she want her boo-boos kissed one minute and roll her eyes like a teenager the next?” Danny asked shaking his head. “She’s only ten for heaven’s sake.”

Steve shrugged.

“I told her I’d watch her skate when I got home.” Danny said. “But after she goes to sleep I have a few boo-boos for you to make better.”

“I look forward to it.” Steve smirked.


End file.
